


When the Stars Come Down

by HoneyyDaisyy



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyyDaisyy/pseuds/HoneyyDaisyy
Summary: *old story*An alien storyThis is a creative story with no continuation.Warnings:Some gore, nothing too bad





	When the Stars Come Down

One day, I remember seeing a bright flash of light in the night sky. Many people didn’t seem to notice it but since I had been staring at the sky while walking my dog, it had immediately caught my eye.  
I told my friend Ally about it during lunch break the next day but she told me she didn’t see anything.  
“What could it have been? It was so bright and it was there for like a split second” I say.  
“Maybe it was just a plane passing by?” Ally suggests.  
“No, no it was something else” I respond, trying to think.  
“Maybe you’re just seeing things” her boyfriend, Kevin, laughs.  
I roll my eyes, biting onto a forkful of pasta.

That night, I went out of my house to see if I could see the flash of light again. My eyes scan the dark sky, desperately trying to find at least something to not believe that I was just seeing things.  
Suddenly my dog starts barking. I turn, seeing nobody beside me. I looked at my dog to realize she was barking at the sky. I look up to see a small light.  
I squint, trying to see if the light was something else.  
I could hear a soft ring in my ears, tilting my head. My dog begins to whine.  
I let out a cry as the ringing noise suddenly turned to a piercing high pitch.  
I covered my ears, bending down as the noise shook me to the core. My dog rubs her ear against the ground vigorously, the noise seeming to be killing her.  
I look up to see the light radiating with a ring around it. The ring spun around it slowly before gaining speed.

I closed my eyes, screaming as the pitch seemed to only go stronger.  
Until it all went silent. I opened my eyes again, seeing that the light was gone. My whole body shook, my breathing rapid. The soft ring still echoed in my head.  
I look at my dog, calling her name. My voice sounded faint and quiet, making my chest feel tight. I call out again, still sounding the same.  
My dog laid on the ground, still rubbing her ears.

In the morning, my hearing had finally come back clear. I drove to the animal hospital since my dog's hearing didn't seem to come back. The hospital was filled, with many people screaming for answers of why their pet had gone deaf. Everyone chatted about what they saw last night, afraid if it would happen again and if they would be next to going deaf. Veterinarians seemed to not be able to help the animals, not knowing the cause of it all and confused as everyone else.  
I go back home, accepting the fact that they wouldn’t be able to help my dog. When I got back home, I immediately turned on the news, wanting answers myself.  
“Everyone is in a frenzy for what happened last night! Almost the whole country had seen the glowing light in the sky and heard the painful noise from it!” a news reporter states.

I changed the channel, seeing if it was any different.  
“-have been the light in the sky? Could it have been a high tech weapon from North Korea? And if so, what will they use next?”

I turn off the tv, not wanting to hear any more. None of it made sense. The only thing it made me feel was more scared. I spent the day staying away from the media in hopes to ignore what had happened last night.

⚉

Weeks pass and there hasn’t seemed to be another event like that one night. Mostly everybody had given up on trying to figure out what it was and were just glad that it didn’t come back.  
It was a normal day of working in the office, typing up an email for a future meeting. The office had its usual sounds, like phones ringing, people typing, and people chattering quietly.

“Hey… do you see that?” I hear one of the coworkers say. I believe his name was John.  
“What? See what?” the other coworker asks. I couldn’t recognize his voice.  
“That, in the sky. The yellow thing” John says.

I turn around, peering over to them. They sat beside the windows, staring at a certain thing.  
“What the hell is that?” The other guy exclaims.

I look back to make sure my boss, Michael, was busy. He spoke to a client, distracted. I stand from my chair and walk over to the two coworkers. “What are you guys looking at?”

John points to it, “That.”

I follow his finger, seeing a floating… something. I didn’t know what it was. It seemed very far away to know what it was shaped like, but it simply looked like a bright yellow blur. It floated in the sky with the clouds. 

“What is that?” I muttered, squinting as I tried to distinguish its shape.  
“I don’t know.” John responds.

Suddenly our phones began to sound off a loud blaring alarm. The TV that played in the break room made the same noise as everyones phone. I walked over to the break room as many people followed. The TV displayed:

EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM  
UNKNOWN EXTRATERRESTRIAL SHIPS  
IN OUR ATMOSPHERE  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL

Everyone stared at the TV in shock.  
“Extraterrestrial? You mean aliens?” One person asks.  
Everyone chattered in panic, my eyes locked at the TV as the alarm continued.  
Aliens, I thought. Were aliens the one that gave off that light? The ones that had made that terrible noise? I turn around, looking out the window.  
A sense of fear ran over me. I walk over to the windows as a automatic voice in the TV began to speak:  
“THIS IS NOT A DRILL!” The voice spoke “MANY UNKNOWN EXTRATERRESTRIAL SHIPS ARE IN OUR STRATOSPHERE! REMAIN INDOORS! IF OUTSIDE, FIND SHELTER IMMEDIATELY! THE CAUSE OF THEIR PRESENCE IS UNKNOWN!”

I stare at the yellow blur once again, pressing my hand against the window. The blur seemed much lower to the ground than it was before.  
Another wave of fear.

⚉

4 hours pass. I sit beside Ally and her boyfriend Kevin, almost falling asleep. My boss Michael sat in his office, calling somebody, who I assumed to be his wife. Other people did the same, calling their loved ones. Others stared out the window, waiting to see if that yellow blur will do something. The rest hung out at the break room, waiting for the next announcement.

As I was finally drifting off, the TV sent off another loud blare.

“ONE OF THE EXTRATERRESTRIAL SHIPS HAVE COME DOWN TO OUR EARTH! REMAIN INDOORS! IF OUTSIDE, FIND SHELTER IMMEDIATELY!” The automatic voice states.  
Everyone began freaking out again.  
“Oh God, they got to the ground?? What are they gonna do?” One person cries.  
“I can’t stay here any longer, my little girls in school, scared out of her mind!”  
I sigh in exhaustion, bowing my head down as I rub my eyes. I turned to Ally, noticing that she was staring at her phone.  
“Guys look!” She mumbles, showing me and Kevin what she was staring at.  
We both look to see that it was a live video. The person records something bright, shiny, and yellow. It was tall, protruding high as the camera panned up on the giant object. It was a rectangular shape, with an edged front. The camera pans back down, revealing a black sphere surrounding it. The camera shook around, showing that the ship was close to the white house. At the white house, many people in military and police suits stood in front of it.  
“Turn up the volume,” Kevin mutters to Ally.  
She does so, letting us hear what the person was saying.  
“-ers are at the white house. I-I’m at this restaurant.” The guy turns the camera to show that he and other people were in a restaurant nearby the White House, ”I don’t know what we should do. And, I’m scared, man.”  
“Oh my God,” someone in the live video screams.  
“What?!” the guy recording screams, turning the video back to the window. On the bottom of the ship was a small square opening. Something begins to come out of it. It was tall and black, but also shiny as if it was wearing something. The guy zooms in on it, trying to see what it looked like.  
It had this sort of armor, and stood on two legs. It walks away from the ship, letting the sun reveal it more. It wore a helmet. It was round in the front and a little long and oval like at the back.  
The camera turns to the military man as they move a little closer to the alien. One of the men in suits sceam something that we couldn’t quite make out.  
The alien holds up its hands in sort of a surrender. The turning. It was like it was showing it had no weapons.  
The same man screams something again, their guns beginning to point towards the alien.  
I could feel people breathing behind us, turning and realizing that some people in the office were watching the video too.  
But I ignore it when I hear a strange noise from the video, turning back around to see what it was.  
“We..” a weird, almost robotic voice echoes, seeming to come from the alien “arrive peacefully.”  
“What the hell?” The guy recording mutters.  
“Did it just speak?” Someone behind me says.

Suddenly we hear a single gunshot. I jump from the noise, shocked. People in the video screamed, stunned as well. The camera goes shaky, until going a bit steady and panning back to the alien. The alien stumbles back, seeming like the shot had hit it.  
The aliens helmet turns down, then back up to the group of men. The alien raises its arm swiftly, a yellow glowing light surrounding it before a loud sound rang off, like a laser. Then a boom.  
People in the video began to scream once again as a series of gunshots began to fire, the guy in the video turning and running away from the window.  
A booming horn like sound goes off, piercing over the screams.  
Then the live video ends.

Everyone watching were silent, not saying a word for a moment.  
“We're all gonna die” someone mutters out, then letting out a sob.

Then we heard the same horn sound right outside.

⚉

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH-” Kevin clasps his hand over Allys mouth, making her screams muffle.  
I look to her foot, realizing that she has stepped on one of the traps. It was similar to a bear trap, only much worse. Shaped like an upside-down spider, its claws stabbed into Allys foot.  
“Ally! Be quiet, what if they hear us!” Kevin whisper yells.  
But Ally didn’t seem to listen, continuing to yell into Kevins hand as tears began to drip down her face, her eyes tightly shut.  
I kneel down to the trap, trying to pull it off her foot. I grip one of the legs of the trap and pull, making it move slightly. But this makes Ally scream more hysterically. She kicks me with her other leg, her head shaking violently. I grunt from the kick and fall sideways onto the pile of trash on the floor.  
“You’re hurting her!” Kevin screams.  
“How am I supposed to get her out then!? I can’t pull this off, I don’t even know what the hell it is!!” I yell.  
Suddenly we hear a chitter. I turn my head to see the shadow by the entrance.  
“There’s one here” I whisper, sitting back up.  
Kevin’s eyes widen, not knowing what to do. I turned to look over the corner, seeing if the alien had heard us. When I checked, a screech came from the alien, hinting that it must have seen me.  
I stand up, then hearing Ally scream again. I opened my eyes to see that Kevin was running away.  
“PLEEAAASE HELP ME!!” Ally screams.  
I had no time to respond as I heard the alien running to us. I go behind her, putting my arms around her.  
“I’m gonna try to get you out okay?” I quickly told her.  
Ally lets out whimpers, nodding.  
“This is gonna hurt like a motherfu-” I start pulling her back, making Ally scream again.  
The alien turns the corner, seeing us.  
Its helmet turns red, flashing all kinds of words in english and in other languages.  
“FOLLOW ME OR YOU WILL BE EXECUTED” The aliens strange voice states, then crackling and speaking again, “SIGUEME O SERAS EJECUTADO.” Another crackle “GĒNSUÍ WǑ HUÒ NǏ JIĀNG BÈI ZHÍXÍNG.”

Ally continued screaming as her foot gave out a large amount of blood. The alien turns down to Allys foot, ceasing its words. The aliens hand turns to a fist as it swiftly raises it and throws it down, making a sword-like weapon appear.  
“KEVIIIIN” I call out, in hopes that he really didn’t just abandon us.  
The alien walks towards us, raising its sword arm and slashing it down on Ally. Her chest seemed to explode from the slice, her blood spewing in all directions. I let go of her and stumble back, closing my eyes as her blood splashed onto my face. I could taste it on my lips, the iron taste. I open my eyes to see the alien towering over me, Allys corpse beneath it.  
“FOLLOW ME OR YOU WILL BE EXECUTED” The alien states once again.  
I stare at the alien, seeing my reflection on the helmet. I could see my terrified stature, my eyes wide with fear as my body quivered. I felt like I've given up on hope until I heard a yell.  
“MOVE!”  
I do exactly that, moving to the right as a pole was struck right onto the aliens helmet. The aliens head flies to the side from the impact. The pole drops onto the floor as I turn to see Kevin.  
“Let’s go!” Kevin commands, grabbing my arm and pulling me as we begin to run.  
I turn back to see the Alien looking at us, but not seeming to chase us. It only stood there, watching us run away from it.

⚉

I stared out the small hole in the wall, checking if the rest of the building was empty. I could hear the wind blow, the broken windows letting the things outside enter inside.  
I turned around to see Kevin as he laid against the wall. He looked like a mess, his curly hair grown out and matted with trash, his face dry and tired. We were both tired, we hadn’t slept in 3 days.  
I could imagine I looked just as bad though, considering we hadn’t even seen a soap bar for about a half a year.  
“Is there anything out there?” Kevin mutters, looking up to me.  
I shake my head “not that I see.”  
He sits up a bit, crawling by me and looking out the little hole himself.  
“What, you don’t believe me?” I scoff.  
“No, I just wanted to make sure” he replies, turning to me.  
He was extremely close, our noses brushing against each other. I look up to his brown eyes, raising a brow.  
Suddenly he breaks the space between us and kisses me. The taste was disgusting to me, making me almost gag. I push him away, quickly grabbing the door knob and pushing the door open.  
I stand and walk out of the closet, spitting onto the ground and wiping my mouth.  
“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that” Kevin quickly stutters out.  
I turn to him, glaring “I can’t deal with you anymore!!”  
“What? I said I was sorry!” he protests.  
“Sorry?! Oh I’m sorry, you say that for everything! Sorry for drinking all the water, sorry for leaving you and Ally to die, sorry for every stupid thing you’ve done!! But you’re not sorry! You just don’t want to be alone” I growl, pushing him again.  
He stares at me as he stumbles back, shocked.  
“Jenn..” he says silently, reaching out to me but I smack his hand away.  
“Don’t touch me” I hiss.  
“Jenn, come on, don’t tell me you mean that” he pleads, grabbing my arm and gripping it tightly.  
“Let go of me!!” I scream.

Suddenly we hear a sound. A chittering sound.  
We turn to see a black, reflecting globe shape in the shadows.  
The alien reveals itself, it’s screen giving off that familiar red color and beginning to state the same thing they always say:  
“FOLLOW ME OR YOU WILL BE EXECUTED.”

Kevin lets go of me, letting me back away from him. The alien walks closer to us, it’s 4 fingered hands turning to fists.  
Kevin stares at the alien, then to the closet which had our weapons.

“Kevin don’t… let’s just go with it” I state.

Kevin looks at me, seeming like he was going to do it. Until we heard the sword-like weapon come out from the Aliens arm.  
That made Kevin react instantly, running to the closet. The alien quickly chases him, cornering him inside the closet.  
He can’t be saved, my mind thinks.  
I take the chance to start running, running out of the store and into the woods outside of it.  
I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as Kevin’s screams sounded faded. My breathing was also loud, my chest heaving up and down as I tried to run as fast as I could.

I felt like I was running forever until I continued on by just walking.  
I had nothing.  
No weapons.  
No food or water.  
Nothing.  
I hug myself, realizing how cold it was. Cold sweat runs down my face, my teeth chattering as I shivered.  
After a while of walking in the woods, I see the back of a gas station. I walked to it, checking if the back door was open.  
I shake the knob.  
Locked.  
I walk around it until I hear a screech and a bang. I jump from the noise, holding my breath.  
There were more?! You couldn’t be serious.  
I try to stay quiet, listening closely.  
It sounded like it was speaking a language. I’ve never heard of it before, so I assumed it was their own alien language. 

Another one seemed to answer back to the first alien that spoke, having a different tone. The other alien stopped talking when I suddenly heard another bang. The first alien sounded furious, his tone booming.  
Then I hear the door slam. I peer over the corner of the building, seeing an Alien stomping away from the gas station. In the gas station, I heard the sound of air escaping and quiet whimpering. I look inside, seeing the other Alien frantically trying to stop air from escaping its broken suit. The scratch was on its chest, its air coming out through its fingers.  
I slowly walk towards it, the alien noticing me and jumping in surprise. It quickly crawls back, its hand still on the open scratch. I could hear it breathing heavily, almost like it was scared. Its helmet flashes red, then yellow. It puts its hand on the helmet, then looking down at the scratch. I noticed that it was shaking.  
I kneel down to its level. If so much air is escaping, how is it still alive? Maybe our air is safe for it. I reach out to grab its helmet, seeing it flinch.  
“It’s okay” I whisper, gripping the end of its helmet and trying to pull. I groan, not being able to pull it off. The alien's hand, covering the scratch, raises and presses a button on the suit. The helmet hisses and finally pulls off, making me fall to the ground. I stare at the now empty helmet, seeing that it was black again. I then look up to the alien.  
The first thing I noticed was the eyes. The eyes were completely blue, unlike human eyes. Its skin was pale grey, without any hair. Its head was also long in the back. I couldn’t quite find its mouth, but its face was also covered in dark marks.  
Its big eyes stared at me, its eyelids lowering slowly as its breath quieted down. I stared at it in fascination, shocked by how strange it looked.  
I sit down in front of it, our eyes locking.  
“You’re okay.”


End file.
